


Even Clary Knew

by ephemerality



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confession, Day Four, Jalec Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door swings open and Alec falls into the bathroom with a loud thump and a high pitched squeak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Clary Knew

Jace takes a deep breath. 

 

"Alec. I know this probably sounds crazy, but I...I care about you. I really do and-" he glances down at the notes written on his hand, a neat trick Mulan had taught him. "I just wanted you to know that. It's totally okay if you don't feel the same way, but I just needed to tell you that I-" 

 

The door swings open and Alec falls into the bathroom with a loud thump and a high pitched squeak. 

 

"Love you," Jace finishes quietly, staring in shock. "Were you eavesdropping?" 

 

"No..." Alec winces at his expression. "Yes?" 

 

Jace glares at him with his hands on his hips. "What did you hear?" 

 

"Um." Alec rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Nothing." 

 

"Don't give me your lying face." 

 

"What lying face?" 

 

"The one you're giving me right now!" 

 

"I do not have a lying face." 

 

Jace sighs, dropping his head in his hands. "You heard everything, didn't you?" 

 

"...maybe." 

 

"Alec!" Already Jace is contemplating the best way to kill himself. This is not working out how he'd planned. 

 

"Okay, okay, I heard, I'm just surprised is all. I didn't know you loved me back." 

 

"What?" 

 

Alec stares at him for a second, then bursts into laughter. "Wow, you really are blind, aren't you?" 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"Even Clary knew." 

 

"She what?" 

 

"She said I should go for it after you two broke up, but I was too scared." 

 

"She said what?" 

 

"Are you even listening to me? I said-" Alec is cut off when Jace suddenly drops to the floor and kisses him, and Alec pulls back just enough to say, "Are you trying to shut me up?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

Alec nods. "Just checking." And Jace kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com).


End file.
